Nightstar
|namest=Warrior: Leader: |namesl=Nightpelt Nightstar |familyt=* |familyl=''None Known'' |mentor=Unknown |apps=DawncloudRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 64 |position1=Leader |precededby1=Brokenstar |succeededby1=Tigerstar |livebooks=''Into the Wild, ''Fire and Ice, Forest of Secrets, Rising Storm, |deadbooks=''Midnight, ''Starlight, Night Whispers}} Nightstar is an old, lean, and frail, black tom with a long tail and a glossy pelt. History In the Original Series Into the Wild :Nightpelt is outcasted along with the other elders of ShadowClan, forced to hunt and protect himself because of Brokenstar's cruelty. He is also one of the cats who carried out the ShadowClan coup in order to overthrow Brokenstar with the help of some ThunderClan cats: Firepaw, Graypaw, Whitestorm, Darkstripe, Mousefur and Willowpelt, as well as Yellowfang, who later joined ThunderClan. After the coup, Nightpelt seemed to have the most authority within ShadowClan since they drove out Brokenstar, and Whitestorm treated him as the leader of the group. Fire and Ice :Nightpelt goes to the Moonstone to receive his nine lives from StarClan. He later becomes Nightstar. As leader, he names Cinderfur his deputy. When he first appears on the Great Rock, Fireheart is surprised that he became leader. He starts his leadership by arguing with Crookedstar at a Gathering about hunting rights to the river. He also argues against bringing WindClan back from exile. Then, under Bluestar's persuasion, "agrees." He later forms an alliance with RiverClan to attack WindClan. Fireheart fights him during the battle and states that, despite his age, Nightstar is a very powerful warrior. Forest of Secrets :During the Gathering, Nightstar and his Clanmates are very hostile towards ThunderClan and WindClan. He, along with the rest of ShadowClan and WindClan, attack ThunderClan when they discover that Brokenstar still lives. Later, when ThunderClan territory is flooded, and they have to go through ShadowClan territory to get to the Gathering, Nightstar accused them of trespassing, and "escorts" them to the Gathering. Rising Storm :Two ShadowClan cats, Littlecloud and Whitethroat show up in ThunderClan territory, saying that Nightstar is very ill, and ask Cinderpelt and Fireheart for help. Later, it is announced at a Gathering that Nightstar had lost all of his nine lives from the illness and Tigerstar had become leader of ShadowClan because Cinderfur had died as well. A Dangerous Path :Fireheart learns from Runningnose, ShadowClan's medicine cat, that Nightstar had not been granted nine lives by StarClan because Brokentail, their old leader, was still alive and StarClan still recognized him as leader. By the time ShadowClan had learned of Brokentail's death, Nightstar was too weak to make the journey to the Moonstone to receive his lives. Because ShadowClan would have panicked if they'd known the truth, StarClan's rejection of Nightstar was kept secret and the Clan cats were convinced that the sickness had taken all of Nightstar's lives at once. Runningnose believed that he was not the right leader for ShadowClan. :This makes ShadowClan believe that Tigerstar was sent by StarClan to save them. In the New Prophecy Series Midnight :Nightstar is the cat who chooses Tawnypelt to represent ShadowClan in the journey to speak with Midnight, showing that StarClan is not angry with him about becoming leader when Brokentail was still alive. Starlight :He is seen in the prologue, expressing nervousness about the ambition of Hawkfrost of RiverClan. He is also worried when he sees a cat who wants power but doesn't deserve it. Twilight '' :Nightstar is seen talking with Cinderpelt by the Moonpool. His name is not mentioned, but he is described as a lean black cat. It is also said Cinderpelt is surrounded by leaders. In the Power of Three Series ''Sunrise :At the Moonpool, Littlecloud tells Jayfeather that Flamepaw, his apprentice, did well because he met Nightstar on his first venture into StarClan. In the Omen of the Stars Series ''Night Whispers :Nightstar is among the ShadowClan cats that Flametail sees and recognizes at the Moonpool. In the Field Guide Series Secrets of the Clans :Nightstar is listed as a significant leader described as brave but frail. It is noted that he took over as leader when Brokenstar was driven into exile. It is also noted that StarClan did not grant him nine lives, so he died from the sickness of eating rats from the Carrionplace. Character Pixels Quotes }} References and Citations Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:Leader Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Starlight characters Category:StarClan Cat Category:Supporting Character Category:Mentors Category:Deceased Characters Category:StarClan Cat Category:Night Whispers characters Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:Leader Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Starlight characters Category:StarClan Cat Category:Supporting Character Category:Mentors Category:Deceased Characters Category:StarClan Cat Category:Night Whispers characters